


Cherry Hearts

by harrypotteryaoi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Parent John Watson, Parent Sherlock, Scotland Yard finds out, Sherlock Gets Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 20:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrypotteryaoi/pseuds/harrypotteryaoi
Summary: Lestrade's team is unaware that Sherlock is in a relationship, but an accident on a case leads them to meet someone unexpected.Just so you guys know, I couldn't come up with a title so I just chose a random song title from the Shins latest album.





	Cherry Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the longest thing I've ever written in one sitting. I'm relatively happy with it but let me know what you think! Any mistakes are my own.

“What are you doing here, freak?” Donovan made her usual comments as Sherlock entered the closed crime scene. 

“I was invited, as always, so I suggest you get back to your job. Assuming you really have one that is; I’ve never actually seen you get any work done.” Though Sherlock usually would have completely ignored her words, he was already a bit on edge from his morning.

The curly haired man strolled into the scene, aware that he'd received a greeting from Lestrade but avoiding it in favor of the body in front of him. 

The scene was gruesome; a woman in pieces across the room and blood sprayed on every wall. Though from what Lestrade had told him when he called, the police had not discovered much about the incident, Sherlock’s brain easily picked up dozens of clues from his surroundings.

“You are aware the damage done to her body was done after death, yes?”, Sherlock asked the Detective Inspector in a smooth voice. “However, the murderer worked quickly. The body didn’t sit still for long.”

Though it was nowhere near the most interesting or incredible of Sherlock’s deductions, Greg Lestrade couldn’t stop himself from nearly spluttering. “How can you be sure, you’ve hardly even gotten close to the body yet, and the team didn’t find any other causes of death.”

“Yes, well your ‘team’ isn’t exactly exemplary-”, Sherlock was cut off as his phone began to ring with a text.

Greg was surprised to see Sherlock actually pick up the phone to respond, (as Sherlock certainly never responded to his texts without a bit of a wait) but was more shocked yet to see the man’s face morph into one of worry; a very human worry that the DI never imagined seeing on the others face. 

Suddenly, the younger man turned around with a swish of his coat and left with quick steps, with no acknowledgement of anyone around him before disappearing into the crowd of people on the main street.

~~~~~

When Lestrade once again saw Sherlock at a crime scene days later, the younger man was once again staring at his phone. Greg heard the chime of a message going off, and was surprised by Sherlock once again to see that after reading the message, his face moved to form a soft smile.

While the DI had seen Sherlock smile before, it had always been on account of excitement at having another murder to solve. This, however, looked genuine and made the genius, for the first time in Greg’s experience, look happy.

“Who are you texting?”, the man asked, attempting not to appear as prying, though he was sure Sherlock would see through it.

Lestrade avoided the glare being thrown in his direction before hearing Sherlock’s response. “Not that it’s any of your concern, but I happen to be texting my partner.” 

Lestrade blinked owlishly at him before asking, “When you say partner, do you mean…”, he trailed off, unsure how to handle the topic with the genius he wasn’t exactly close friends with. 

“Romantically and sexually? Why yes that is what I mean Detective Inspector, but I don’t believe that is what we are here for.” The DI in question immediately agreed and allowed the conversation to end even though he was significantly confused.

Unfortunately for both man, however, it appeared that both Donovan and Anderson had heard the tail end of the conversation between the two men. “The freak’s got a girlfriend then?” “How did you manage to get one of those?” “Who would be able to put up with you? What’s wrong with her, is she a psychopath too?” The barrage of questions from both people in question were harsh, and Lestrade was not surprised to see a faint glimpse of anger in the younger man’s face.

“I don’t have a girlfriend” was all Sherlock said, in a steady, measured voice. “That’s what I thought,” Donovan agreed in a smug tone, “Imagine: you in a relationship”. She and Anderson shared a fake look of horror at the thought.

“I didn’t say I wasn’t in a relationship,” Sherlock said, still calm, “I just said I didn’t have a girlfriend.”

“Sally, don’t push it. He’s here to solve crimes, not to be mocked.” He nudged both Donovan and Anderson back, looking back to see the hint of a grateful look on Sherlock’s face as he continued to lead the others away.

~~~~~

The case turned out to be more dangerous and difficult than anyone had expected. The mutilated woman’s body had let Sherlock to a small organization of men, whose reason for committing murder he had not narrowed down. After four hours of chasing after the murderous criminals, the members of Scotland Yard, plus Sherlock, were forced into a gunfight with the others, resulting on people on each side being shot. Eventually the shooting came to an end when the last of the criminals had been knocked out.

Sherlock had been shot in his left arm, serious enough to need medical attention as soon as possible, but not so serious that he would be permanently affected by the injury. He had been taken to the hospital with Lestrade and his people trailing after him, following not just Sherlock but the other police who had been hit. 

As soon as he was able, Sherlock used his right hand to pull out his phone and text John which hospital he was headed to, but reassuring that he was going to be fine. Right after he sent the text, Sherlock closed his eyes unable to avoid the pain any longer, and stayed in a state of near unconsciousness for the rest of the ambulance ride.

~~~~~

Though Sally despised Sherlock, she did feel bad about his getting shot as he had been helping the team to overcome the dangerous group of criminals. She sat outside Sherlock’s hospital room as Lestrade sat inside, speaking to a dazed Sherlock.

Suddenly her attention was brought back to the present by a short, brown haired man with averagely good looks carrying a baby girl who couldn’t have been much more than a year old who stopped before her and addressed her while asking, “Is this Sherlock Holmes’ room?”

Sally nodded her head but spoke, “He’s just gotten out of surgery though, sir. Only family is allowed inside at the moment.” ‘Or police,’ she thought to herself. 

“I am family”, the man stated confidently. This made Sally give the man another glance, as she noticed absolutely no familial resemblance between this man and Sherlock. “And how exactly are you related?” she questioned with no subtlety that she doubted his claim. 

Without missing a beat the man replied, “He’s my husband”, and turned so that his golden wedding band that had been hidden around the little girl in his arms was visible. 

To say Sally was shocked would be an understatement. “You? You’re in a relationship with him? Are we talking about the same Sherlock? How do you manage it?”

The man laughed. “Yes well, Sherlock can be a little overbearing at times but he’s remarkably kind and caring underneath it all. Anyways, I would appreciate you letting me in to see him. I’d hate to have to break in” he said with a smile.

Without any expression on her face, Sally opened the door and let John in to the hospital room, following in behind him. As soon as the two men made eye contact, they smiled and John quickly made his way over to his injured husband. Mindful of the wounded arm, John pulled one arm away from holding the child to wrap it behind Sherlock’s neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss, which Sherlock reciprocated eagerly.

As they finally pulled away, both panting slightly, John put their foreheads together and said, “You better not ever scare me like that again. Do you know how terrifying it is to hear that you need to be taken to the hospital, even if I know you’ll be alright?” 

“I’m sorry, John” Sherlock spoke with closed eyes, “How’s Rosie?” Hearing her name as the men pulled back, she looked at Sherlock and with outstretched arms shouted “Pa”. “Very good, Rosie” the younger man said to her, reaching out to stroke her hair with his uninjured arm.

“She appears all better. The fever still hasn’t come back, thankfully.” Lestrade, still in the room, chose this moment to clear his throat and remind the other men that he and Sally were still in the room. Greg watched them with wide eyes as the pair separated, John having the decency to blush when he finally realized they hadn’t been alone in the room.

“And who are you, exactly?” the man asked, even though it was blaringly obvious to even him after watching the scene what the two men were to each other. “I’m Sherlock’s husband, John,” he said as he outstretched his hand towards the DI, “And this is our daughter, Rosie.”

Greg noticed the man look down with obvious love in his eyes at his daughter and couldn’t blame him at all; Rosie was an absolutely adorable baby. No matter, he was still shocked at the revelation that Sherlock was married of all things. Though Greg didn’t know much at all about Sherlock’s personal life, he thought he would’ve been aware of something as large as that fact, though he supposed he had recently found out before the incident that Sherlock was not single.

“It’s nice to meet you”, Greg said, grasping the shorter man’s hand. “That’s an interesting man you got there, you better watch him and make sure he heals before he’s out and about again.”

“Oh, no worries there. I will” John responded, sending a playful glare over his shoulder to his husband. After dropping the DI’s hand, John moved back to the bed Sherlock was laying on and settled down next to him to Sherlock’s right, gently putting his arm around the man and setting Rosie down in between them as she continuously cooed at Sherlock, seemingly trying to get his attention which he gave completely willingly to the adorable child.

“Anderson will never believe this”, Donavan whispered under her breath, a small smile on her face at seeing her despised work ‘colleague’ in such a sweet family setting. ‘So’, she thought, ‘Perhaps he isn’t such a freak after all’.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos are highly appreciated but comments are loved :D I don't currently have any sort of beta- would you comment if you'd maybe be interested in helping me out? Though beware I write drarry 90% of the time.


End file.
